Ursula's Side
by maybeyourethefictionalone
Summary: I thought of this while watching the little mermaid. I don't have much to back up this story. It is only for entertainment. This Ursula's P.O.V,


He was falling for the little mermaid and Ursula grew angry and afraid. This is her last chance to rule the ocean. Her last chance for vengeance.

Using Ariel's voice inside the magic shell she walked by the shore and sang the sweet melody the little mermaid once sang. She saw Prince Eric and waited until he was completely in a trans. Calling him over, he climbing down the stairs and stood beside her repeating the words "You're the one. You're the one".

He begin to wrap his arms around her new human body, at first refusing then finally giving in. She watched the waves crash in the ocean in front of her against the rocks. The sound took her back to when she was younger, much younger. To a time where she was being held by someone else. A cecaelia like herself, two lonely beings that found happiness with one-another. Sweet memories filled her head of them planning their future together on a full moon like the one tonight. She winced at the sudden remembrance of his death. The sound of angry mermaids coming after her afterwards for an incident she was never apart of. "Discrimination! Because we're different you assume it was us!" she yelled at the crowd surrounding her. Triton waved his trident in her face warning her flee and never return.

Eric held her tighter and she began to cry into his chest. Ursula, now Vanessa, looked up at him, his face was impassive but she was glad. Holding his hand he lead her to his bedroom for them to rest until the next day. He went to sleep but she stayed up consumed by her own thoughts. What if she was to stay on land? What if she was to stay and marry the prince? Instead ruler of the sea she could be the ruler on land plus have someone by her side. On the third sunset Ariel would turn back into a mermaid and there would be no one in her way. She could convince everyone that the red head was planning on killing the prince and she herself caught the girl before she could act on the vile plan but sadly escaping on the evening of tomorrow. They'll be so thankful for saving their prince's life that they'll beg him to marry her and day-by-day maybe they'll grow on each other and possibly fall in love.

"Yes, it's perfect" she smiled of what the future could possibly hold for her.

She looked at Eric sleeping beside her. "No" she sighed. "I can't. I need to get that trident. They will get on their knees and ask for my forgiveness." boiling anger she allowed herself to finally rest.

The next morning she woke up on the fence about it all again. Stay on land or return to the sea. The minute Eric awoke he emotionlessly insisted they tell the town about being wed this evening. She stood in a shock . _This evening._ Looking down she sighed remembering the events from last night. Rethinking her decision she at last agreed.

They got dressed and searched for Grimsby— who they found in the main lobby. "This is her Grimsby" Eric gestured to Vanessa. "She's the one who saved my life after the shipwreck.

"Well now there Eric, it appears if I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in-in fact, exist" he acknowledged in surprised. "A- and she is lovely." He took her hand and congratulated her.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible" Eric said aloofly.

Grimsby was taken back a bit by he's request but dared not to question him. "Ah yes, of course Eric but um these things do take time you know".

"This afternoon Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh. Oh very well Eric. As you wish."

He walked away to alert the staff and at the same moment Vanessa turned around hearing a quiet sob then seeing Triton's daughter run away into a hallway, her hands covering her face. _Perfect_ she thought _now she can't get in my way._ Pressing herself closer to Eric she smiled down at the small nautilus shell pendant hanging around her neck. This will help her finally find her happily ever after.

She stayed in her room on the wedding ship the rest of the day. Looking into the sea rethinking the choices she's made and the ones she plans on taking.

Singing she danced around the room. "What a lovely little bride I'll make. My dear, I'll look divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design" _Power_ the thought quick appeared in her head. Yes p _ower._ Taking a hair pin from her locks she smirked and shot it straight at the top of the mirror. "Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine"

Her laughter turned into sobs. "I. I don't know anymore"

For now she decided to go along with the wedding until the sun sets. Walking down the aisle Max growled at her so she kicked him in the face with her pearly white heels. _He'll be the first to go._

Looking at the sun setting and back to Eric she smiled as he said "I do" .

 _This. I choose this._

Suddenly she heard a screech and turned to see a seagull and blue brides flying towards her. Ducking they missed her but they came back around, this time shooting under her dress. More animals began appeared and attacked her with whatever possible. Growing tedious she yelled at them to get away from her but then was lifted into the air by seals and launched into the wedding cake. Letting out a frustrated sigh dolphins squirted water at her then the seagull returned screeching in her face. Grabbing his neck she began chocking him while he pulled on her necklace. Max came up from behind her and bit down causing her to release the gull and allowing the strap holding the shell to fall off.

Following the shell fall across the ship and crashing in front of Ariel standing at the edge of the ship , her voice returning— even Eric who was now free from Ursula's spell.

"Ariel?" she heard the prince grin in awe.

"Eric" she smiled at him as Max ran straight to her barking with delight.

"You. You can talk" he smiled running to her side. Vanessa watched with tears beginning to form in her eyes from anger in her heart.

As she watched him put his arms around her she finally snapped. How she have been so stupid? How could she have thought they could have found happiness together? _Screw this_ she thought.

The sun. The sun was setting and they were about to kiss. "Eric no" she yelled. Just then Ariel clenched her fist and gave a painful gasp. Eric loosened his hold on her and watched in fright as the woman he loved fell to the floor a fin appearing in the replace of her legs.

"You're too late" cried Vanessa. "You're too late" . With her magic she shot up to the clouds and with the help of the lighting from the storm she transformed back into herself crazed with madness.

She crawled towards Ariel and carried her up to the edge turning back to the prince. "So long lover-boy" she smirked at diving back into the sea.


End file.
